


indulgence

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Based off Wannaplay, Demons, M/M, Making Out, Mention of other Wanna One members, Possession, death mention, this makes no sense unless you read wannaplay sorry, yes i know wannaplay was a year ago but do i care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seongwoo has an unexpected visit from a horny demon.





	indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> this is HEAVILY based on the Wannaplay AU... so if you didn’t play/read the au some parts may be a bit confusing (i refers to some parts of the au) and i made this ages ago but totally forgot and well here it is now :D

It was past 2 AM, and Seongwoo wasn’t able to shut his eyes. His mind had been cluttered with so many memories of his members, ones he’s been cherishing more than for the deceased ones. It wasn’t easy, it was tearing his mentality day by day. Seongwoo has never felt so miserable in his life, just wishing he was gonna live another day; considering he got his turn today. 

Seongwoo really couldn’t take his mind off it. Unlike Jinyoung, his dare was through a phone screen. Sure it was creepy, but it wasn’t terrifying. Then there was Woojin, who according to Jihoon, was confronted by his own reflection. Leaving out the gory details, things just didn’t turn out well. Jihoon was traumatized, he couldn’t recall much.

Seongwoo just couldn’t come to terms with how he got confronted. 

It was surreal. Seongwoo remembered backing up as his forehead pressed against Minhyun (or what he thought it was Minhyun). He remembered the beads of sweat oozing down, as he was caught by the red glare of Minhyun’s soulless irises. They radiated a glow of crimson red, like blood. 

He could feel the way Minhyun’s finger pressed against his chest asking him the crucial question, _ truth or dare_? His voice was ten times more deep, and had a devilish tone whenever he mocked Seongwoo. The fact that it wasn’t Minhyun at all, is what seemed most horrific. It wasn’t his hyung, it was some creature, ripping him apart from the inside to ask deadly question and declare deadly fates. 

But it was alright now, Minhyun is doing somewhat better, just in need of rest. 

It was then Seongwoo heard a faint knock on his door. He flinched, beginning to inhale in deep breaths. Any sudden noise just frightened him at this point. He gulped, as he slowly saunters towards the door. Seongwoo steadily reached for the handle, and peeped through the crack of the door. 

His breath stopped. 

Seongwoo furrowed his brows, “No.. no one is here.” He mumbled, barely audible. 

“Are you sure about that, Ong Seongwoo?”

Before Seongwoo could react, his body was roughly pushed to the door, and his mouth covered by a hand. The hand was deathly cold, and his body was completely helpless from the immense strength.

Seongwoo felt tears brim his eyes, perhaps from the fear of dying, or just from the pain. “Pl—please, d—don't.. who are y—“

“You know who I am,” said the voice. It was sultry, yet oddly soft. Seongwoo tilted his head ever so slightly, only to see the person he dreaded most seeing. 

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo gulped, as a tear escaped his eye and trickled down his cheek, “I know that’s not you, but please don't kill me.”

“Please, I could have killed you earlier today. Maybe if you chose dare, that is,” said Minhyun. He carefully moved his hand away from Seongwoo’s mouth, stroking his skin gently. He shivered, not risking a single move, “But, you still are scared of me, aren’t you?”

Seongwoo doesn’t care to answer, letting his visible fear answer for him. He then felt a finger wipe away the tear on his cheek, and the pressure on the door slowly loosen. He made a full turn to see Minhyun’s face, and it was just as expected. His eyes were corrupted with crimson red, a foul smile creeping upon his face. Minhyun’s eyes flickered up and down Seongwoo’s body, to his chest, lips, and now gazing into his eyes, with his subdued irises burning into him.

Seongwoo presses his body against the door, “I.. I already got my turn.. wh—why are you still here? Minhyun-hyung has gone through too much already, please, I don’t want that—“

Minhyun then fiercely grabbed onto Seongwoo’s shirt, positioning his face closer, making their foreheads touch. Seongwoo flinched, reminded of how their last encounter went. 

“I am well aware that your turn passed,” Minhyun started to dig his finger deeper into Seongwoo’s chest, lifting it up and down his chin. As his finger went up, his chin went up. Seongwoo’s breath hitched as he felt the slight touch between their lips. “That didn’t stop anything did it?” 

“Minhyu—“

Minhyun put his finger on Seongwoo’s lips to hush him, “He’s not here right now, but I am.” 

“What the hell do you want then? Waiting for the next turn to happen? So—So you decide to play with me? For fun?” Seongwoo angrily sneered.

Minhyun paused, then suddenly laughed. “You’re quite the feisty one, aren’t you? I’m giving you this decision, and you got only one chance to decide.”

“What?”

“Do you want me?”

Seongwoo saw the wickedness in his crescent eyes, a question that felt like a demand for pleasure.

“First you ask me if I want to hurt you, now you’re asking me if I want you?” Seongwoo exclaims. Minhyun doesn’t answer, waiting for an answer to his question.

Seongwoo didn’t register the question for a second, until he realized that Minhyun wasn’t fooling around, so he replied truthfully.

“No, I want the real Minhyun. Not.. not you.” Seongwoo stuttered, feeling the cold breath of Minhyun grace his skin. The space between shrunk every second, and Minhyun was nose to nose with Seongwoo. He was terrified for his life, whereas Minhyun couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Too bad, you lied.”

Seongwoo felt puzzled, gulping down his fear.

Minhyun then wiped one of Seongwoo’s multiple tears, and used his other spare hand to caress against his waist. 

He winced at the delicate touch of Minhyun’s hand, “What are you—“

“I won't tell,” whispered Minhyun, smirking as his eyes flushed into an even darker shade of red, “Not even Minhyun.”

The room grew deathly silent, and Seongwoo couldn’t even hear his own breathing. Seongwoo felt trapped, in such a spacious room. Minhyun’s gaze kept him under his spell, not even a second thought of screaming out for help.

“What do you mean?”

“You want Minhyun alive right?” he whispered, delicacy in his voice but harsh words. Minhyun’s hand that was positioned against his waist lowered down to his thigh. Seongwoo remembered the last encounter at the park, how Minhyun’s hand touched his chest. That encounter made him tremble, which made Minhyun’s touch on his thighs and out of this world experience.

Seongwoo obliges without hesitation, “Yes, of course.”

“Well,” Minhyun leaned forwards, his blush lips beginning to grace upon Seongwoo’s neck. He felt his cold breath on him, as his eyes peered to Minhyun’s dark red eyes. He gazed into the soulless dark irises, which smoldered less of an evil look. As much as Seongwoo wants to deny it, this demon was somewhat seductive, a way Seongwoo has never seen Minhyun before. 

“Keep this a little secret, will you? If you want your little boyfriend alive, that is.”

“Yes, just please, don’t hurt—wait, boyfriend?” Seongwoo questioned. Minhyun’s lips trail across his neck, instantly shutting Seongwoo up.

Minhyun then used his finger against Seongwoo’s chin, angling to face him directly, making him stare into his voided eyes. It was pure red, like a tiny dot of blood. It didn’t shine when light reflected, not even a glimmer, it was blank. 

But Minhyun radiated on its own. Every time Minhyun grinned, it flowed into a more deeper, blood color. Their noses pressed against each other, and their lips were practically begging to lock into each other. Seongwoo could feel Minhyun’s mouth fold as a seductive grin crept upon his face. 

But now their lips weren’t just touching lightly, Minhyun leaned in, closing the space between them. Seongwoo flinched, as he felt his lips connect with Minhyun, but also feeling the grasp upon his thigh.

Minhyun tilted his head to get a better position, as their lips kept kissing. Seongwoo felt immensely flustered, however, he let it happen. Something about the way the elder kissed, was passionate, a way he never knew he would feel. He felt an intimacy he’s never felt before, where he then suddenly loosened his hands, and positioned around Minhyun’s waist with caution.

It then suddenly registered that he, Ong Seongwoo, was making out with his member that was currently being possessed by some demon. Though for some odd reason, he really didn’t care, since they both kept going. Perhaps it was because he hasn’t felt this relaxed in ages. He couldn’t recall the last time he’s felt relieved, safe in someone’s arms. All of that was wiped away since the stupid truth or dare game showed up. But unexpectedly, making out with his member being possessed by some horny demon seemed to wash away his worries.

Seongwoo has a taste of Minhyun, and he didn’t want it to stop.

He shut his eyes, being immersed in Minhyun’s sinful actions. He let himself sink into his desires, overcome with lust. Minhyun closed the space between their bodies, wrapping himself onto the other boy. Seongwoo felt Minhyun’s tongue roughly clash within his mouth, abruptly changing the pace. His style was intricate yet demanding. Minhyun melted against Seongwoo, noticing the pounding heartbeat Seongwoo possessed.

Minhyun stopped for a moment, panting as he licked his lips. Seongwoo let out a tired moan through his swollen lips, throwing his head back in exhaustion, his breath stolen, “Holy—“

“Save it.” Minhyun hissed, the sinister look in his eyes seemed more evil than seductive in that moment. Before Seongwoo could react, his shirt had already been ripped half way open and his collarbone was exposed. He looked at Minhyun’s expression, which had naughtiness written all over.

Minhyun leaned down, starting to paint hickies on Seongwoo’s neck to neck. Seongwoo felt his knees unbuckle and legs grow weak, as pursed his lips together in an attempt to conceal his moans. Minhyun gradually went down to his collarbone, making Seongwoo breath out in quivered breaths. The room was filled with incoherent groans, as Minhyun began to intensify the speed. 

The night blurred into a single image. An image of Minhyun’s red eyes staring into his, and the satisfaction in Minhyun’s grin whenever a moan would escape Seongwoo’s mouth.

Seongwoo couldn’t keep up since then. It was vague. All his surroundings were black, blurred. 

“Ong Seongwoo—“ he felt his heart plummet at the call of his name. He could already imagine the dreaded question coming up. It made sense, Minhyun toying around with him just to get his hopes up for living— 

“—was it good?”

He froze. “Huh?” 

“I said, was it good?”

With no hesitation, “Yes.” 

Then everything faded. Before he knew it, Seongwoo fell into complete slumber. For the first time in a while, he felt relaxed. But maybe it wasn’t the best being indulged by a demon having a passionate make-out session. 

-

His eyes awaken. Everything felt sore, but he smirks thinking about it. Seongwoo felt wave of relief wash over him, which was odd. The terrifying thoughts were still looming around his mind, but they were tamed. He woke up in a cold sweat as per usual, downing his coffee in big gulps and trying to look presentable. He didn’t want to think about the night before. 

But speak of the devil—perhaps, literally.

Minhyun strolls in, his hair spiking off in different directions and wearing a drowsy face. Seongwoo knew Minhyun was, well, Minhyun. He paused all his actions for a moment, making sure his suspicions were correct.

Minhyun stroked through his disheveled morning hair, waiting for his coffee to brew. His eyes that hung with dark circles then made way to Seongwoo.

They were brown. A familiar shade of brown in which Seongwoo hoped for. 

His smile. A lopsided smile, too early in the morning to be a full grin. As expected.

Seongwoo took a deep inhale, exhaling out in relieved words, “Morning, hyung.”

Minhyun scanned Seongwoo down. It wasn’t usual for members to say a direct “good morning”. But in a turn of events, any words could be their last words. Every moment with the remaining members could be their last, might as well spend it in a small positive light. 

Minhyun acknowledged his greeting, and gave a tired smile back.

Seongwoo caught on to his smile, and went back to getting ready. Maybe that was just one encounter and one encounter only. 

Even though Seongwoo wishes it would happen again.


End file.
